


Lucky One

by yeolissoft



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Getting Together, Kid Fic, M/M, Single Parent Byun Baekhyun, slight age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolissoft/pseuds/yeolissoft
Summary: Chanyeol has worked as an Au-pair for a year now and it's time to go home again. Problem is: His heart fucking hurts when he thinks about leaving the twins he learned to love so much behind. (And don't even get him started on their father.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi c: I have no idea where this idea came from but here we are. This story kind of took my hand and ran away with me, it's truly a ✨spontaneous✨ trip. Hope you enjoy it. <3
> 
> A huge thanks to the Mods for putting up with me and my constant struggles, y'all are the best.
> 
> (for Home4u EXO bakery 2021)

This is it. This is saying goodbye.

Chanyeol rakes his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. His big suitcase is packed and he takes a last look around his tiny room. After more than eleven months living here, he learned to love and adore every little dusty corner. 

He sighs, leaving his baggage in the corner of the room as he goes to check on the oven. He started on dinner around half an hour ago and now that he comes to think of it, the house has been suspiciously quiet ever since.

“Yongie?” He raises an eyebrow when he gets no answer, making his way through the corridor of the big house. “Jae?” And just as he is about to get slightly worried an adorable giggle breaks the silence. He fondly shakes his head and follows the sweet noises one of the twins, most likely Taeyong (the sweet little boy was always laughing, all day long), is making.

“Oh gosh, I don't know where they went,” he says in a playful tone, creeping closer to the curtains, where two little pairs of feet can clearly be seen. 

The four year-old giggles again when Chanyeol continues, “Nooo, that's so sad. They can't even snuggle me goodbye.” He heaves out a long sigh and bends down to be on their height.

“Bu’ I wanna cuddle Yeollie bye,” a sad voice answers, and suddenly the curtain gets pulled to the side and he has an armful of a crying Jaehyun. Chanyeol immediately feels himself pouting, cradling the back of the little one’s head in his hand. 

“Don't cry Baby, I'm here okay? Not going anywhere right now.”

Taeyong watches them with big eyes, bottom lip wobbling slightly and then he also collapses right into his Au-pair’s arms.

“Oh, dear,” says someone with a melodic voice behind them and Chanyeol slightly turns his head to look up at the older man he learned to adore so much over the last year. Baekhyun has a coffee mug in his hands and a pout on his face. 

“Are we already saying goodbye? I thought we would have dinner and bedtime stories first,” he says in a soft voice but there is something in his eyes Chanyeol can't quite place. He gulps down his hidden fears and feelings as he sways from side to side to comfort the twins. 

“That's right, I won't leave before I get to eat that wonderful mashed potato dish your dad has been talking about for aaages,” he chuckles and plants a loud kiss on each of the children’s foreheads. His nerves immediately calm down when two pairs of twinkling eyes look up at him. _God,_ how much he adores these two. 

They end up eating dinner in the dining room, the place decorated with flowers just like the first time he had eaten with the little family. In the middle of the table lies a small present, probably a farewell gift. The thought makes him sentimental, he doesn't want to leave the children and the beautiful house (and even the cat even though they have a love-hate relationship).

And he doesn't want to leave Baekhyun. Chanyeol sneaks a little glance at the older, quickly averting his eyes when their eyes meet for one split of a second.

“You should open your gift,” Baekhyun says after wiping Jaehyun’s mouth with a napkin, fondly smiling at his son and then glancing up at Chanyeol.

He quickly nods and grabs the present which was wrapped in bold pink. “Yes, of course.” He carefully opens the gift, smiling at the little book in his hands. He opens it and immediately presses his lips in a thin line, suppressing a gasp (or a sob, at this point he isn't sure anymore). 

The little book was actually a photo album, filled with all their sweet memories. In one photo he is awkwardly holding a pan, clearly trying and failing to cook a simple first meal. He remembers being so embarrassed, but Baekhyun had just laughed, gently placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “It's okay, trust me they don't like chicken nuggets _that_ much,” he had said. In another picture, he is holding both of the twins in his arms, a cowboy hat on his head, and a red clown nose decorating his face. Taeyong had thought it would be funny to play dress-up, but in the end, only Chanyeol looked absolutely ridiculous. This particular day Chanyeol had really missed his home country but after the twins cheered him up, like usual, Chanyeol had felt so much better, he had felt at home. 

Chanyeol _is_ home. 

_‘Fuck, I really don't want to leave,’_ he thinks and quickly wipes at his eyes, trying to get rid of the few tears that were trying to escape, and continues looking through the album.

It was made with love. The children had left their marks on every page, drawing little doodles and circling around the pictures. But the notes Baekhyun had written under every memory were his favorite. He looks up at said man and softly smiles at him as one single tear makes his way down his cheek.

“Channie cryin’?” Taeyong softly asks, standing up from the floor where he was arranging his Playmobil figurines. He crawled on his lap, patting his Au-pair’s cheeks, and Chanyeol can’t help but smile at the lovely boy on his lap.

“I’m just happy, this album is very pretty. Thank you my loves,” he says, looking at the twins and then slowly up at Baekhyun.

The older man is smiling as well and Chanyeol visibly swoons at the way Baekhyun’s eyes crinkle up, falling a little more in love with him.

“Of course, they will miss you so much,” he says. The _‘I will miss you so much too.’_ stays unsaid, floating over them like a big and heavy rain cloud which was about to erupt, drenching them in their repressed feelings and emotions.

After another hour of chatter (and longing stares) the twins desperately try hiding their yawns and sniffles. Baekhyun fondly giggles, picking up a sleepy Taeyong. “Bedtime little lion.” Chanyeol mirrors his fond smile, cradling Jaehyun to his chest as the boy clings on him as if his life depended on it. 

They place them down in their beds and Chanyeol has to hold back his tears when both twins immediately fall asleep after he gives them a good night kiss. In his mind, he secretly calls it a goodbye kiss, which makes him even sadder.

He leaves the room with slumped shoulders and a dejected look on his face.

 _“Oh Chanyeol,”_ a voice behind him says and one second later he is wrapped up in a warm hug. With Baekhyun he always has to bend down, but he doesn't mind – he actually loves his hugs, craves them even. They stay like that, wrapped up in each other, for a long while. It probably feels longer than it actually is and Chanyeol wishes he could stop time. 

“We need to leave soon, right? Is your mom already here to look after them?” He looks at his feet, slowly pulling away from the hug. Baekhyun watches him and nods, holding out a hand as if he wants to touch him again but stopping himself right before. He pulls his hand back and to Chanyeol it looks a lot like he had just burned himself on nothing but the air and tension between them.

“Uhm, yes, we can leave now. I promised I’ll drive you so I will,” he says, a smile on his face. But it isn't his real, happy smile – it's a fake one and Chanyeol doesn't really like it.

💌 💌 💌

The drive to the airport is short and Chanyeol isn't ready to leave the car and his new life behind. 

He isn't ready to leave Baekhyun behind.

Whatever they have, it's driving him crazy. The longing stares, the touches that are a little too long to be _just_ friendly, and the one time the smaller had left a small kiss on his cheek (very near his mouth, and Chanyeol thinks it definitely hadn't been an accident), no, Chanyeol was so in love with the older man. And it hurt so much to know he wasn't going to wake up in the mornings anymore, walk out of his room just to see the perfect, sunny smile which would immediately brighten his entire day. 

“I can't,” he says, slumping in his seat.

Baekhyun looks at him, a ridiculous look on his face as he says, “what do you mean you can't? Your flight is going in one and a half hours.”

Chanyeol sighs and shakes his head. How stupid of him to think that Baekhyun would want him to stay. The man had his own life, he surely doesn't need another person in his house and life. _Ouch,_ he really broke his heart with this thought.

“No, you're right,” Chanyeol answers and goes to pull his seatbelt away, “I’m sorry, I just had a stupid thought, nothing important. I’ll leave now.”

Baekhyun watches his every move and then averts his eyes, staring at the steering wheel he's been holding in a death grip. Chanyeol decides it is best for him to let go, to leave now and leave this stupid love (and perhaps a whole chunk of his heart) behind. 

Just as he is about to open the door, a hand on his wrist stops him. Chanyeol’s head snaps to Baekhyun and he dryly swallows when he notices the desperate look in the smaller’s eyes. Baekhyun’s usually warm hands are cold and Chanyeol looks down at the slender fingers. The minutes tick by and then suddenly they're holding hands and Baekhyun is crying, sobbing into his shoulder, and wetting his shirt with his tears.

The shock he felt mere seconds ago quickly leaves and he carefully snakes his arms around Baekhyun's shaking body. Chanyeol can't help but cry as well and to anyone else they must look so weird, awkwardly leaning over the center console to cling to each other. But they clearly couldn't care less. 

“I’m so selfish,” Baekhyun sniffles, “so fucking selfish. You need to get on this stupid plane so you can go home to your parents and all your friends who miss you so much. But I also can't, Chanyeol. _I fucking can’t let you go.”_

If Chanyeol could not only stop time but also turn back time, he would repeat the last twenty-five seconds over and over again. His heart is racing, thumping so hard against his ribs he is sure the smaller can hear it as well. He also sniffles, trying to stop a new flow of tears. 

“Pinch me,” he says, a soft and wet chuckle escaping his chapped lips. Baekhyun finally looks up at him, puffy eyes and everything, and Chanyeol is a goner. He doesn't want to leave this beautiful man in his arms, can't even comprehend the thought of walking into the airport and leaving the family he had slowly and secretly started calling his own, behind. 

“What?” Baekhyun giggles, rubbing at his tear-stained cheeks, “why should I pinch you?”

Chanyeol pulls him even closer, “So I know it's not one of my stupid dreams.”

Baekhyun shakes his head, looking at him with wonder in his eyes. _“Not a dream,”_ he whispers, cupping his cheek in his palm. His cold hand lets goosebumps erupt all over the sensitive skin on his neck, down his spine, and Chanyeol is dramatic but he swears he can feel them down to his toes. 

The older is looking at him with so much love and Chanyeol almost panics when he closes his eyes, another painful wave of sadness on his face when he stifles a sob. 

“Please don’t leave us Chanyeol, please don't hate me for wanting you to stay with us, _to stay with me.”_

The love he feels for him is unbelievable, even to himself. He can't believe he flew to another continent and found love, so much pure and real love – his heart can't handle it. 

He takes Baekhyun’s hand, moving it from his cheek to kiss his palm, leaning closer to un-do his seatbelt. “Come here,” he says, voice dropping into a fond and deep tone. He swiftly picks the smaller up, pulling him on his lap and moving him around until both of them were comfortable enough in the narrow space. Baekhyun is quiet on his lap, clearly anticipating an answer to his sudden emotional outbreak. 

“Do you think Jaehyunnie and Yongie would be mad if I took their place on their daddy’s bed?”

Chanyeol giggles when Baekhyun’s head snaps up to look at him. “Careful, you're giving yourself whiplash,” he speaks, cradling the back of the older’s head in his big palm. Baekhyun whacks him on the chest, sniffling and then hiding his face in his neck. He chuckles, looking out of the window. 

_“No, I think they’d be so happy that you would stay. They wouldn't care where you sleep.”_

He nods, a big smile on his face.

“Well, would you mind if someone else sleeps in your bed?” Chanyeol carefully asks, _“Next to you, with you?”_

He feels Baekhyun shudder in his hold, cuddling closer as he shakes his head no. Chanyeol feels his heart start to pick up its pace again. Lucky, he is the _luckiest_ man.

The sun goes down when a big plane with the ‘Korean Air’ label takes off to fly far, far away.

For the first time in his life, Chanyeol isn't disappointed about missing his flight.

💌 💌 💌

_**6 years later** _

“Papa you're so cheesy.”

“Oh, god we're supposed to do what? Nooo, Pa that's so embarrassing.”

Chanyeol chuckles making grabby hands at his twins until Taeyong is squealing at him to “please not crush snuggle him to death with his love today” and Jaehyun is on the floor laughing so hard he's nearly crying.

“It's not embarrassing my little lion, it's romantic,” he says and sticks his tongue out. Taeyong pouts at him and Jaehyun immediately presents his tongue as well, making funny faces at them. 

He fondly smiles at them and then takes both their hands to pull them into the leaving room.

“All you have to do is give your dad this album and you Jae bring me this little box when I tell you to, okay?”

They both roll their eyes at him but nod as they both take the presented items, hiding their smiles and giggles behind their little hands. 

He looks at the clock, eyes widened when he sees the time. “Okay, it'll be fine, no need to worry, haha,” he tries to calm himself and slowly gets in position in the middle of the big room. 

And then Baekhyun opens the door and Jaehyun has to slap a hand over his brother’s mouth to stifle his excited giggles. Chanyeol clears his throat and nervously smiles when he successfully gets the older man’s attention. He drops the letters and the newspaper he had gotten from the mailbox on the coffee table and walks up to him, smiling brightly.

“What are you doing handsome? Waiting for me? I was gone for like five minutes,” Baekhyun giggles and snakes his hands around his neck. 

Chanyeol swallows a nervous chuckle and waves at their twins to come closer. Both have a careful look on their face, not in the mood to talk to their parents when they’re so lovey-dovey with each other.

“Actually, I have something for you Baek,” Chanyeol says and then Taeyong is handing Baekhyun the photo album. He lets go of Chanyeol’s neck and takes the album, a confused but sweet smile on his face. 

“Oh, I know that one. That's the one we made you all those years ago.”

Chanyeol nods and gestures to him to open it. Baekhyun squints his eyes at him, but says nothing and opens it. He smiles and chuckles at all the memories, slowly making his way through their very first memories, the precious and innocent ones, and the start of their love story. 

The last three pages had always been empty, maybe they had run out of pictures to use or the children had been too tired to finish, but now – now Chanyeol had made it his mission to fill the empty pages with something special.

He looks at Jaehyun and slowly nods because he knows Baekhyun will turn towards the _special_ page in just a few moments. The boy quickly hands him the midnight blue box, a suspiciously wet glint in his eyes. Chanyeol pouts and pats his cheek, thanking him with a smile.

“So, why are we looking through this,” Baekhyun asks, chuckling softly and turning page after page, “but I must say I was so creative back then, wow, oh it’s over? Wait..”

Chanyeol watches Baekhyun’s face carefully as he reads over the last and newest page of the old album.

_Our beginning was sweet._

_Our middle is beautiful._

_Our end is gonna be worth living for._

_Will you be my beginning, my middle, my end?_

_Will you marry me?_

He drops down on one knee, holding the open ring box out with shaky hands as he looks at the love of his life. Baekhyun has tears in his eyes and a hand pressed on his open mouth. 

“Byun Baekhyun, you're my everything,” he says, shaking his head in disbelief, sometimes he still can't believe he gets to love the man in front of him, “will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

One second later he has a crying Baekhyun in his arms and his children are crowding into their space as well. Baekhyun is mumbling “yes, yes, yes.” into his neck, clinging onto him like he had done all those years ago in his car. 

This is it. This is home. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeolissoft)


End file.
